Our Story
by Snowstepthemagnificent
Summary: The story of three sisters who manage to stay together through life, love, birth, and death. All while dealing with their own problems.
1. Chapter 1

"Fernkit, Mosskit, Mudkit!" Snowfeather called, "Get over here this instant Bramblestar's called a clan meeting."

"Oh yea we get to be apprentices!" Mudkit yowled. "I can't wait to be apperentinced to Jayfeather!" The kits bouncing with excitement bounded up to Highledge.

"Today I get to perform one of my favorite duties, the making of new apprentices! Mudkit, Mosskit, and Fernkit have all reached their sixth moon it is now time to give them suitable mentors." Bramblestar meowed. " Mudkit, from this day until you earn your warrior name you will be known as Mudpaw. Jayfeather, you are an amazing medicine cat despite your disability, pass your determination and persistence on to Mudpaw. Mosskit you will be known as Mosspaw until you earn your warrior name."

A flash of determination shown in the flick of her tail as she licked Bramblestar's shoulder showed she was just as excited as Mudpaw who was bouncing around Jayfeather and as soon as Jayfeather scolded her Mudpaw licked her chest in embarrassment.

"Dewberry you are ready for your first apprentice teach Mosspaw all that Cloudtail taught you. Fernkit you have reached your sixth moon as well as your sisters, from this day until you earn your warrior name you will be known as Fernpaw. Lionblaze you have shown me that you are ready for another apprentice you will mentor Fernpaw pass, on your courage and compassion. Clan meeting dismissed!" He yowled.

Fernpaw's POV

"So," I meowed "What are we going to do first?" I tried to play it cool but even Jayfeather could see I was so excited I could burst.

"I was thinking we could practice hunting while exploring the territory." Lionblaze suggested.

"That sounds great!" I meowed hurriedly, I wanted to get started. We strolled out of camp. Taking in the sounds of the forest. I watched Lionblaze's large golden paws then I looked at my small tortoiseshell ones. We bounded to a shaded area. Lionblaze sniffed around an then dropped down into what I recognized as the hunting crouch he disappeared into some ferns then came out holding a giant mouse.

Mudpaw's POV

Jayfeather and I stepped in the medicine den. "Okay Mudpaw why don't you get a drink of water before we begin."

"Okay!" I lapped up the cool water in the little pool area then tapped Jayfeather with the tip of my tail. "I'm ready to begin."

Jayfeather grabbed three different leaves that he then lay them on the ground. "Tell me what these three leaves are, I taught them to you when you were a kit."

"Uhm, this one's dock," I picked one up and passed it to him.

"Yep, what is it used for?"

"You rub it on sore pads, and the other two are marigold and chervil. They are both good for battle wounds."

"Very good, it's nice to not have to deal with a mouse brained cat for a while." I beamed while proudly puffing up my white chest, like snow on my all brown body. A medicine cat is definitely what I want to be.

Mosspaw's POV

"Dewberry," I asked, "What are we gonna do now?"

"Well I'm sorry to say this but first we have to collect moss for the elders,"

"Uh okay" I said my white tail drooping. Then we bounded to the forest and sliced, sliced, and sliced some more. Then we stumbled to the elders' den.

"It's about time we got some moss," Graystripe complained. But from the glint in his eyes I knew he wasn't really grumpy.

Sandstorm flicked Graystripe's nose " Come on Graystripe can't you strike fear in this apprentice's heart," she purred. "If I were Mosspaw I'd be plotting to put a worm in your bedding by now," I purred I knew that they just moved to the elders den after the Great Battle.

"You can just leave the moss here, we'll do the bedding," Dustpelt meowed. I padded out and went to Dewberry.

Now we could go out and explore the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mudpaw's POV

I still can't believe that we're apprentices now, just yesterday we were only kits. "Mudpaw," Jayfeather meowed jolting me out of my thoughts, "We're running low on catmint and Poppyfrost is showing signs of whitecough, I don't want it turning into greencough. We need to go collect some more. Do you want to come with me?"

"Well yeah, but is it serious?" I asked.

"No," He admitted, "But leafbare is nearing and greencough is not good for the clan."

"Okay let's go get some!" I meowed. A medicine cat's life is so exciting! I know this is what I want to do.

As we padded out of the den Cherryleaf padded to us. "Do you need a warrior escort ?"she asked.

"Sure," Jayfeather said. So we three bounded through the forest and to the twoleg-place. Jayfeather bounded up to the catmint and bit off about half of the stalks. He handed some to Cherryleaf and some to me.

Then he put his stalks down and spoke "Cherryleaf I know you're expecting kits,"

"Good! That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I mean I'm no medicine cat but even I can tell they're due any moon now." With Cherryleaf and Jayfeather chattering about the kits we all set off to camp with the catmint.

Fernpaw's POV

"Fernpaw, Mosspaw I want you both to try catching a mouse" Lionblaze said.

Dewberry nodded, "And if you catch an additional piece of prey before the other you won't have to have elder duty."

"Yes!" Mosspaw hissed "I'm gonna beat you!"

"Not if you don't catch two pieces of prey!" I purred

"Go!" Dewberry meowed. And we both raced off I followed a fresh mouse scent trail until I saw it, snuffling for nuts oblivious to the fact that it's doom was near. I pounced and before it could make a sound it was freshkill. Afterwards I buried it then I listened and heard lots of little scuffling noises. It was coming from that tree root. I stalked over and sniffed, vole scent, and very strong too. I grabbed some nearby sticks and blocked all the entrances to the nest but one. Then I reached my small paw in there and pulled out lots of small bodies with my claws. The voles were too injured to move so I killed them, grabbed my mouse and headed back.

Mosspaw was already back holding a large blackbird "Wow!" Mosspaw meowed impressed, "You caught a lot more than I did. And I thought an old blackbird was somthing to get excited about."

Fernpaw purred in amusement "That was an amazing catch, especially for your first try. I couldn't have done better." Dewberry meowed approvingly.

"I couldn't have said it better myself." Lionblaze purred.

"Well" I stammered "All I really did to catch all these voles was find their nest,"

"You still did well, both of you did I am extremely proud of you both," Dewberry meowed. "Neither of you have to do elder duty tomorrow.

"Yes!" Mosspaw and I meowed. Then I yawned It'd been a long day and I was ready to go back to camp to share about my day with Mudpaw. We walked back to camp with our jaws filled with fresh kill.

Fernpaw and Mosspaw strolled back to camp and put their freshkill on the pile then the chose some food for themselves and sat in a shaded area near the apprentence den. They meowed hello as Eaglepaw, Streampaw, and Whitepaw sat down with them.

"How are you liking life as an apprentice?" Whitepaw asked.

"We love it!" Mosspaw purred "Fernpaw found a nest of voles and caught a bunch of them."

"Wow!" Streampaw said "I didn't catch anything my first try."

"Well, I caught mouse my first try and it was as big as Bluekit!" Eaglepaw meowed.

"He's lying, his mouse was the size of your paw," Streampaw purred.

"Well it's getting dark and it's been a long day so Mosspaw and I are going to get some rest," Fernpaw said.

"Okay your beds will have the freshest moss on the left side, good night" Whitepaw meowed,"

"Goodnight," Fernpaw and Mosspaw replied." So they stumbled into their beds and let sleep overtake them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Author's Note- So about a moon has passed since Mosspaw, Mudpaw, and Fernpaw have been made apprentices. If you have any questions about the story so far just ask in the reviews. I'd like to point out an important "cat" in my stories Icefeather. You know I might have to put you in this story as a thank-you for your wonderful reviews lol. Okay a little trivia who is Firestar's dad? It's tricky, one you can only figure out if you've read the super editions.

Mosspaws POV

I woke up to Fernpaw poking my side, "Fernpaw stop!" I groaned getting more irritated by the second.

"I don't care if you're tired and neither does Dewberry or Lionblaze. Now come on or we'll be late for our assessment!" I bolted upright. I had completely forgotten about that, Bramblestar wanted to see how we've come along and had asked our mentors to assess us.

"Well lets not standing around waiting. Come on!" I said. When we had gotten to the training area our mentors were waiting for us.

"Today we were asked to assess your fighting skills, to do that we're having you first fight each other then try to fight an advanced apprentice." Dewberry said.

"Okay" Fernpaw meowed.

"Okay, get ready," Lionblaze said as we squared off, "Go!" I lunged without thinking, but Fernpaw was ready she met me with a front paw swipe. As she was recovering from her first attack, I swiped her across the ears and rolled away as she aimed a blow to the head. I danced around like an adder but while I was caught up in confusing her she lunged at my legs with me on top of her. Then I nipped her at the belly .

"Stop! That's enough, you both showed excellent fighting skills." Lionblaze meowed.

"Yes I don't need to see any more." Bramblestar meowed, "It's obvious your mentors work you hard and it pays off."

I purred at the compliment. It was true, usually we were the first ones up for training. "I want you both to come to the gathering tonight."

_**Short chapter and a cliffhanger can I get anymore evil. (actually I'm lazy and have homework) Sorry but hopefully I can update soon I'm usually pretty attentive about this.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Okay so I looked at the reviews and congrats the "cats" who posted the answer were all right. One more thing I'm sorry for all the typos if you don't like the wording it's okay you can change it in your head, usually I'm all about the plot.

Mudpaw's POV

"Mudpaw," Jayfeather meowed, "It's time for the gathering." I looked up from the herbs I was preparing and trotted out after him. Then I caught up to Fernpaw and Mosspaw. "Do you think Bramblestar is going to challenge Shadowclan for hunting on our side of the borders?" Mosspaw asked Fernpaw.

"I personally think he will. I mean it's leaf-bare and we need all the prey we can get, our land is just enough to hold us for leaf-bare without the extra hunters." Fernpaw replied.

"I agree, prey is already scarce." I said joining the conversation.

"Yeah Mudpaw and they eat all sorts of prey which shouldn't make it hard to find a new kind of prey to eat." Mosspaw chimed in.

"Yeah like moles!" Fernpaw said.

"Moles?" I asked

"Yeah moles!I see molehills all the time in Shadowclan territory!" Fernpaw said.

By then we were to the treebridge ready to cross the water. I slowly stepped on and gripped it with my claws thankfully we all crossed safely. When we got there all the clans were there and as soon as Bramblestar leaped up Blackstar started the meeting.

"Shadowclan is doing well, we have two new warriors, Berryleap and Quailpelt." Windclan and Rvierclan cheered halfheartedly while Thunderclan stood in icy silence. "Our prey is plentiful-" Blackstar was going to say more but got cut off by Squirrelflight.

"I'll tell you why Shadowclan's prey is plentiful, because you're all prey stealers!" She spat.

"Why you piece of foxdung, talking about my clan that way!" Rowanclaw hissed lunging at her. Squirrelflight tried to fight back but it was all over. Hour holes pierced her throat and she took fast ragged breaths. Bramblestar rushed over to her but already the light of battle was fading quickly from her eyes. She had life enough to whisper three words "I love you." Then as quickly as the fight happened her life was over. Powerless to do nothing while she died I looked on in horror.

"No!" Bramblestar wailed nudging her lifeless head with his nose. Burying his face in her fur he murmered "Our kits will barely remember you." Then he lifter her up and Leafpool rushed to help her eyes glazed by sadness.

"The gathering is ended due to Thunderclan's tragedy," Onestar meowed "Windclan grieves with you,"

"As does Riverclan," Mistystar meowed. And with their dead deputy and queen on their leader's shoulders Thunderclan marched to camp. I felt so helpless is that what a medicine cat should feel? Am I not the right cat for this job? As we entered camp the few left to guard the camp looked curious to see what had happened.

Bramblestar leaped up on Highrock and everybody gathered below waiting for the terrible news of how Squirrelflight had died. "As you all know Squirrelflight is dead." He said with his grief cracked voice, "Rowanclaw killed her," Distressed mutters were heard "It is moonhigh and a new deputy will be appointed I say this before the spirit of Squirrelflight so that she may approve my choice the new deputy will be...

**_Boom! another cliffhanger even bigger than the last one. Okay two questions: 1 who's you're favorite Mudpaw, Fernpaw, or Mosspaw. 2 do you want me to post for the next chapter instead of the story the allegiances please answer both._**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Okay I 'm back, wooo hooo so major cliffhanger right? Well I'll tell you one thing the new deputy its gonna be unexpected. Please don't give me negative comments because of him. One other thing Who's your favorite new character? It can't be someone like Lionblaze or Sandstorm they have to be new someone like Dewberry or Cherryleaf.**_

Fernpaw's POV

"The new deputy will be Cloudtail," Bramblestar mewed. Cloudtail? I thought jolted a bit, but he doesn't even believe in Starclan!

"I hate too say this" Mosspaw meowed, "But that was the most mousebrained thing I've ever heard!"

"I know" Whitepaw hissed "Cloudtail is a good warrior but how can he one day lead Thunderclan if he doesn't believe in Starclan."

"I have one other announcement." Bramblestar meowed. "We will lay siege on Shadowclan tommorrow at dawn. There will be two patrols my patrol will have Hazeltail, Whitepaw, Berrynose Eaglepaw, Dewberry, Mosspaw, Brightheart, Ambertail, Foxleap, Seedfur, and Snowfeather. Cloudtail will lead the other patrol. His patrol will consist of: Molefur, Streampaw, Icecloud, Toadstep, Cinderheart, Fernpaw, Lionblaze, Birchfall, Whitewing, Leafpool, and Lilypelt." Bramblestar finished.

I was so excited but sad that I could burst, my first battle! Unfortunately It was the reason that made me sad I was to avenge Squirrelflight's death. I walked back to the apprentice's den and curled up next to Mosspaw, her steady breathing calming me, coaxing me into sleep.

I woke to Lionblaze prodding me with his paw. "Fernpaw he said you really should get ready,"

"Okay" I said uncertain if I should eat some freshkill or not.

I woke up Mosspaw after reminding her that she was on the first patrol and needed to be ready at a moment's notice. We raced over to Snowfeather who was eating a large magpie near the elders den. "Snowfeather!" I mewed rushing over.

"Eat!" she ordered us, we bent down and and took rapid gulps until we had our fill then she bent down and finished off the rest. "I've really missed you," Snowfeather said.

"But we've been in camp with you!" I said.

"Oh when you have kits you'll understand," She replied.

"My patrol is leaving now," Bramblestar mewed, "All cats on my patrol come with me!"

"Bye" Mosspaw and Snowfeather hissed hastily. When the patrol left I raced to Lionblaze.

"Lionblaze," I mewed, "It's okay to be nervous right?"

"Only a mousebrained warrior wouldn't be nervous before battle." He replied.  
"Even you're nervous?" I asked

"Even me, though I cannot get hurt in battle I still worry whether I will become out of control or if one of my comrades will die." He said.

"My group come for it is time to join the battle!" Cloudtail meowed.

**_I have one question is dewberry a dumb name? And one other thing what are good names for a Tawny and black spotted she kit and a tabby gray tom. In other words Squirrelflight's kits she left behind I'll pick the best name._**


	6. Chapter 6

_**So you worried about the battle? I've never really written a battle scene before so some helpful hints would be nice. PLEASE REVIEW of Tigerstar will come and get you! Mua ha ha ha ha ha**_

Mosspaw's POV

I raced down to the Shadowclan camp until Dewberry motioned with his tail to slow down. We fanned out until all of Shadowclan's camp was surrounded. Then Brambleclaw yowled "Attack!" I let out a battle scream and jumped in the camp, already there were cats running out of their dens. I motioned to Whitepaw and Eaglepaw to go into the apprentice's den, we snuck in there and prodded the apprentices with our claws unsheathed. The one I awoke was Rushpaw.

"Time for battle!" I hissed then chased him out into the clearing. I ran straight at him and leaped right over him then before he had any time to move I bit into his tail and pulled him to me. I raked my claws on his flank until he went limp. I heard a shriek of pain and was distracted. While I was Rushpaw slipped under me and started shredding my soft underbelly. Shocked by the jolt of pain I jumped up and ran into the writhing mass of fighting cats.

Then I heard a familiar yowl, "The reinforcements have arrived!" Cloudtail yowled. I caught sight of Fernpaw fighting and losing to Rowanclaw. I rushed to help, I slunk up behind him and jumped on his back pinning him down.

"This is for Squirrelflight!" I yowled. Unsheathing my claws I dug into his back as he yowled in pain. While he was squirming, Fernpaw leaped at his face and he rolled over on top of me. I was squashed and couldn't do anything so Fernpaw scraped her claws on his belly and I dug my claws in deeper he soon leaped up running away to the medicine den.

"We make a great team!" Fernpaw meowed.

"We do," I agreed. Then I heard an all too familiar scream, Snowfeather's.

"Snowfeather!" I yowled. She was pinned down by Blackstar. Fernpaw and I rushed over to help but it was over in less than a second. Snowfeather was dead and Blackstar was to blame. I leapt for his throat and Fernpaw for his face. He wiggled and fought but Fernpaw managed to hold him down. I dealt blow after blow until I saw his struggles getting weaker until he had almost stopped breathing altogether.

"Please!" He whispered urgently. It was one word and in that one word I knew what he whished me to do. He wanted away from this, he couldn't believe his deputy had killed another deputy in cold blood and he wanted out. That was all I needed, with a sob catching in my throat I dealt the final blow. Blackstar was dead.

"Blackstar is dead!" I yowled "Retreat!" It didn't matter that it was an apprentice giving the order they were to shocked to object. Fernpaw and I took up Snowfeather's body on our backs and slowly walked out of their camp.

We got many shocked glances and stares but we kept on going until we reached camp. With on me the two worst burdens to grace the shoulders of any apprentice. Blackstar's death and Snowfeather.

**_So what did you think? Too dark at the end? So I decided on names Lightkit and Fogkit. But guess what, a friend and I were discussing names and Lightkit was the one we decided on for the she-kit. Then Icefeather came along and suggested Lightkit what is that "cat" a mind reader or something? lol. And many thanks to lavi0123 suggested Fogkit. great name by the way._**


	7. Chapter 7

Thunderclan

Leader- Bramblestar

Deputy- Cloudtail

Medicine Cat- Jayfeather

apprentice- Mudpaw

Warriors-

Lionblaze- Fernpaw

Cherryleaf- Thunderpaw

Berrynose

Poppyfrost

Mousewhisker

Hazeltail

Streamfur

Whiteclaw

Eaglestreak

Ambertail- Bluepaw

Seedfur- Firepaw

Molefur- Leopardpaw

Foxleap

Thornclaw

Icecloud

Blossomfall

Bumblestripe

Birchfall

Whitewing

Ivypool

Spiderleg

Toadstep

Apprentices-

Firepaw- Ginger tom with white splotches

Bluepaw- dark gray tabby she cat with blue eyes

Leopardpaw- White she cat with brown spots and amber eyes

Thunderpaw- Brown tabby tom with white belly

Queens-

Rosepetal-Fostering Lightkit and Fogkit

Daisy

Cinderheart-expecting Lionblaze's kits

Dovewing- Brightkit, Redkit, and Aspenkit

Kits-

Brightkit- Ginger she-kit with blue eyes

Redkit- Bright Ginger tom with a green eye and blue eye

Aspenkit- White she-kit with gray under belly and blue eyes

Lightkit- tawny she-kit with black spots and green eyes

Fogkit- Gray tabby tom with Amber eyes

Elders-

Sandstorm

Dustpelt

Graystripe

Millie

One moon has passed since the battle with Shadowclan. Thunderclan suffered many losses including: Brightheart-Greencough, Brakenfur-Battle wounds, Leafpool- Battle Snowfeather- Battle, and Purdy- Greencough. 3 new warriors have been named, Eaglestreak- A lot like Berrynose Streamfur- Like Silversteam, Whiteclaw- Considerate Kind loving the love of Fernpaw's life. And 4 apprentices have been made Bluepaw, Firepaw, Thunderpaw, and Leopardpaw.

Mudpaw's POV

I sigh, so much has gone on in the past moon. The Battle, the Greencough epidemic, the greif of so many of our clanmates dying. Mosspaw's so depressed too I think it's because of Snowfeather and Blackstar's death's. It's all so confusing for her. I watch Fernpaw and Whiteclaw share tongues. I'm so happy for her. Fernpaw's lucky she had Whiteclaw to help her through our mother's death. While I had nobody but Jayfeather. Though I must admit he did help. But no matter Fernpaw and I are through the worst of our grief but Mosspaw's in an emotional slump.

I am jolted out of my thoughts by Firepaw, "Mudpaw! Mudpaw!" He called "Brightkit's eye got scratched by a thorn!"

"Oh the poor thing she's so young. I'll go get some herbs and then head over to the nursery." I pad into the medicine den and tell Jayfeather what happened.

"I know you can treat it and use the new dock not the old dried up stuff and grab a poppy seed just in case," He meowed.

"Okay, okay I know what to do." I grumbled. I head to the nursery and hear Brightkit being soothed by Dovewing.

"It's okay I'm here now, "I meow. "Hold her still while I drip this in her eye." I do and she squeaks and squirms in pain. "She'll be fine just give her this and don't let any of the other kits wake her."

"Okay," Dovewing mews her pelt now smooth, "It's time for them to take a nap anyway."

I purr and pad out of the den. Sometimes I wish I wasn't a medicine cat so that I could have kits. But I could never be a warrior I'd be afraid of hurting some cat. Dusk is here so I go to the freshkill pile and grab a mouse for me and a wren for Jayfeather. We eat in silence until he says "Do you enjoy being a medicine cat?" He asked.

"Well, why yes of course I do!" I stammer

"Okay, it, it's just I'm think about Leafpool and her choices and I'm hoping you don't make the same."

"Oh, well don't you trust me?"

"Don't be ridiculous of course I do!" Jayfeather snapped

"Well okay I'm going to bed." I pad over to my nest and fall asleep wondering. Am I trustworthy?

_**So I want you to pick out names for Cinderheart's kits. One is a fluffy stormy gray tabby with blue eyes she-kit the other is a golden brown sleek furred she-kit with green eyes (Has her front paw twisted inwards) she already has a name Twistedkit**_

_**PS both of them have names but I want to see if I can find something better.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Some cats I forgot to add into my allegiances like Sorreltail. Please tell me if there are any more mistakes because if there is when I am finished with the story I'll repost it all fixed. Please tell me if you want this or not. One other thing I forgot to add Cherryleaf into the Queens instead I put her with the warriors. Sorry!_**

Fernpaw's POV

I stretch and bare my teeth in a yawn, all the other apprentices are already gone. I so stroll over to the freshkill pile and meet up with Lionblaze. "So what are we doing today?" I asked.

"Oh nothing, Just the biggest day of your life!"

"You mean that, that I'm gonna have my final assessment!" I ask excitedly.

"Yep," He nods.

"Well you sound upbeat." I remarked.

"Cinderheart kitted last night!" He meows.

"What! So early?" I mew worried.

"Yes it was early but the kits are fine." He said.

"Oh, did you name them?"

"No we wanted to wait until morning in fact I was just going to bring her this mouse and think about names!"

"Can I come?" I asked.

"What kind of question is that? Of course you can!" Lionblaze meowed.

"Well then lets go!" I meow. We Each take something for the queens and bound to the nursery. I give my mouse to Cherryleaf and Dovewing. Then look over at Cinderheart's kits. "Oh!" I meow when I see the sandy kit's twisted paw.

"I know it's okay to be surprised." Cinderheart meowed.

"Well I know this sounds cruel but I want to name her Twistedkit." I meow.

"Why?" Cinderheart asks.

"I want to reminder her that even if she has a problem she should never let that stop her!" I meow determined.

"That's a good message," Lionblaze mews.

"So it's decided, her name will be Twistedkit." Cinderheart mews.

"And I want the fluffy gray kit to be Rainkit," Lionblaze meows.

"That's a beautiful name Lionblaze, Twistedkit and Rainkit, perfect. Cinderheart mews.

**_So what do you think? I'm sorry that I didn't put in the assessment in but I wanted to leave a cliffhanger. P.S. do you think my writing is a little choppy? P.P.S I you didn't already read the top note read it again I have an important question up there._**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey I'm working on another story now woot woot! So if any of you wanna check it out it's called Light Devours Darkness. It's about Lightkit and the prophecy concerning her!**_

Mudpaw's POV

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey come to High-Rock for a clan meeting." Bramblestar called. Yes! I thought to myself, Mosspaw and Fernpaw are going to become warriors! "I Bramblestar call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices, they have trained hard to understand your noble code. Fernpaw, Mosspaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code no matter the consequences then by the power of Starclan I give you your warrior names. Fernpaw you will now be known as Fernstorm Starclan honors your courage and kindness. Mosspaw you are now called Mossfire for the fire that burns brightly and surely in your heart Starclan commends you for your skill in battle and forethought."

"Fernstorm, Mossfire, Fernstorm, Mossfire." We shouted I swear o our father, Molefur's life. Snowfeather was looking down on them purring her encouragement.

"Mossfire and Fernstorm will guard the camp after the feast. Happy eating." I saw Fernstorm and Whiteclaw grab a rabbit to share and retreat to the sunning area. While Bramblestar, Cloudtail, and some other senior warriors invited Mossfire to eat with them.

_**I know its a short chapter but I've already written a lot today soo deal with it. If you want to read more please revert to the 1st authors note because it has a suggestion.**_


	10. Chapter 10

Mossfire's POV

As I sat guarding the camp with Fernstorm I saw the pinks and oranges of dawn. We sat in companionable silence as we watched the sun slowly rise up from it's den where it sleeps during the dark hours of night. I stifled a yawn then spotted Sorreltail bounding up to us. "It's okay you can talk, and more importantly get some rest!" She said with a purr.

"Okay, thanks," Fernstorm meowed. We managed to walk to the warriors den and find our nests. I immediately sunk into the softness of mine but Fernstorm dragged hers nearer to Whiteclaw's then she curled up into a ball resting her tail on her nose like she has done ever since she was a kit. I smiled and went to sleep dreaming of Snowfeather and a cat I somewhat recognized from gatherings, wait why was I dreaming about him? When Fernstorm woke me It was sun high and I was ready to hunt.

"Hey I want to join Molefur and Cloudtail's hunting patrol, so come on lazy bones!" Fernstorm meowed running with an energy I haven't seen in her since that time Whiteclaw and her went on a hunting patrol with me.

"Okay, okay," I meowed speeding to match her stride.

We met up with Cloudtail and headed out into the forest. "Let's split up into pairs!" Cloudtail said after a while "Maybe we'll find more prey."

"Okay" I said "I'll go with Fernstorm."

"Good, good and I'll go with Molefur." Cloudtail mewed bounding off to the Owltree.

"Come on! The Windclan border hasn't been hunted on for a while!" Fernstorm meowed.

"Let's go! I'll race you!" I mewed. We raced to the border and I lost by a mouselength. "Foxdung!" I sweared tripping on a pebble.

"Okay You go hunt by the stream and I'll go the opposite way." Fernstorm meowed. I bounded off to the shallow part and killed a water vole the squealed before I could make the kill and so I moved up to the deepest area and caught a robin and squirrel. I buried my catches when I saw a water vole on the ice. I stepped gingerly and almost got to the vole but it was too late. The ice had cracked and with my next step I was in the freezing water thrashing around like a maniac, yowling my head off. Fernstorm rushed to help at my call but a Windclan cat from a nearby patrol was faster he jumped into the water and swam like a Riverclan cat then grabbed me by the scruff. He then pulled me onto land where I lay there freezing my pelt off.

"Is it okay if we take you to our camp? It's closer you know." My rescuer asked.

"At this point I don't care where I am as long as it's warm." I meow through chattering teeth.

"Fernstorm!" I call to her from across the stream, "Tell Bramblestar that I'm at Windclan camp warming up. Just tell him what happened."

"Okay!" She called back. Racing off to camp.

"So I'm Mossfire please tell me you name." I asked as we walked.

"I'm Creekfeather." He said. "Oh here we are I'll tell Onestar what happened then I'll take you to the medicine den. But oh no I didn't care about the medicine den or Onestar all I cared about was that handsome gray tabby tom.

_**Ohhh Mossfire has a crush. Yes I know a little redundant but you've gotta see what's in store tune in tomorrow for more. I can almost guarantee that I'll post more on both of my stories. PS please review. If you've seen my other story review it too of I'll sic Tigerstar and Hawkfrost on you! **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**I'm sooooo sorry about not updating when I said I would but the stupid computer kept deleting what ever I wrote. This one's from Creekfeather's point of view for a twist.**_

Creekfeather's POV

"Well," Onestar started, "I suppose she can stay."

"Okay, I'll take her to Kestrelflight and Swiftheart." I mew walking out. I bound to the beautiful, shivering white and gray she-cat.

"Thanks for saving me," she meowed.

"It's nothing." I mewed trying to hide the fact that I liked her a lot. But there's no way a she-cat like that isn't already spoken for. "Let's get you to the medicine den" I managed to choke out.

"Okay," Mossfire replies, following me to the medicine den.

"Swiftheart! Kestrelflight!" I called out.

"Yes?" Swiftheart asks coming up from behind me.

"This cat here, Mossfire fell into the stream by the Thunderclan border. I meow.

"I see," she meows eyeing her. Then she walked into the shadows. I heard the rustles of some leaves and Swiftheart emerged from the darkness. "Take this, thyme and feverfew."

Mossfire reluctantly gulped down the herbs. "Make sure she has something to eat before she's on her way home." Swiftheart meowed as we were walking out of the den. She sat near the edge of camp while I grabbed us a rabbit to share. I padded to her with the rabbit and we took small swift bites until all that was left was the bones.

"Thanks for almost drowning," I say licking her cheek. She looks startled for a moment, her willowy green eyes growing huge. Oh no I thought.

"Thanks for saving me so I could meet you," she mews softly with shining eyes. Our tails twine but then she speaks. " I must leave but lets meet every moon-high at the gathering island."

"Okay," I whisper, "I'll get Onestar to send a patrol to accompany you home." Onestar sends me, Crowfeather, and Gorsetail. We near the Thunderclan border and cross it. We crunch through the snow until we reach their camp.

Crowfeather the leader of the patrol meowed "Go. We won't go into camp just tell Bramblestar that we brought you."

"Okay." She mews. We bound through the forest and by the time we reach camp it's dusk and I'm tired so I go to my nest. Will she come to the island tonight or will she ditch me and report all of this to Bramblestar? Oh well I'll see later tonight.

**_So what did you think? Good? No? please comment. And please check out my other story Light Devours Darkness. Until next time._**


	12. Chapter 12

**hey sorry I haven't updated in a while I was busy with my other story. For those of you who haven't read it please do I put lots of effort into the story. Guess what, it actually has more views than this story. Lol so read and review.**

**Fernstorm's POV**

"Mossfire's back!" Mudpaw meowed.

"I know," I replied testily. I feel sorry the instant the words come out. It's not Mudpaw's fault she said that, she didn't know that those words stung so much.

"S- sorry" she stammered. Looking at the ground. She didn't have time to say anything else because Mossfire came up to us. Her eyes were shining and was slightly breathless, just the way Mudpaw says I look after seeing Whiteclaw.

"Hey!" She meowed. "What'd I miss?"

"Being worked out of your mind because your sister took a swim in the stream... In the middle of leaf-bare!" I growl. Immediately Mudpaw walked off and beckoned Mossfire to come with her. A cold wind ruffled my fur the wrong way as they walk away coldly. Though a chilly breeze ruffled my pelt the coldest wind blew through my heart. My name truly got me now because a storm was definitely brewing inside of me.

I grab some freshkill and wait for Whiteclaw to join me.

Mudpaw's POV

"Look, Fernstorm isn't in the best of moods since you feel into the stream. You really can't blame her, she's already lost Snowfeather and it seems like you would be the next to go." I mew.

"But.." I cut her off.

"No buts, when Starclan is calling they don't take no for an answer. She's afraid, and I must admit I am too. But she's been acting like a mousebrain to me lately so you might wanna ignore her until she cools off."

"Okay," she mewed slowly. Then her eyes brighten "I've got something to tell you."

_**bet yuh can't guess what Mossfire wants to say. Oh yeah NO new chapter until I get at least 5 reviews. Until next time see yuh.**_


	13. Chapter 13

**_Sorry about not updating in like forever, I'm just to lazy for my own good lol. And I needed a knockout idea! Thankfully I found one! So Yes Mossfire likes Creekfeather but which unlucky Thunderclan warrior likes her? In this chapter you might find out._**

Mossfire's POV.

"What?" Mudpaw meowed eyeing me suspiciously, nothing slips past her these days. I think it's from spending too much time with Jayfeather.

"I- I like a tom," I stammered. The heady scent of herbs not making this conversation any eaiser.

"And lemme guess he's not from Thunderclan." Mudpaw mewed sounding not at all surprised.

"H- how do you know this." I asked nervously. Even though there was no breeze I felt one anyway chilling my heart, ready to argue at any point in time.

"You wouldn't make nearly as much of a deal if he was from Thunderclan, you were just back from Windclan territory, and you had a moony look in your eyes." She meowed nearly as impatient as Bluepaw when she wants to go hunting. "So what does he look like?"

Eaglestreak's POV

I was going in to see if Jayfeather had anything for my cough but I heard hushed voices. "What does he look like?" I heard, there's no mistaking that voice, it was Mudpaw's.

"Well," I heard, a voice that sounded like Mossfire's. "He's a handsome gray tabby with blue eyes." she meows almost inaudibly. What! I think, Mossfire likes me? Well that saves me a lot of heartache.

They say more things that I can't hear. I see Mossfire walk out and I go in "Mudpaw?" I ask "Do you have anything for a cough?"

_**Yes, I'm that evil I made it be like Bluestar's Prophecy with the whole Eaglestreak thing. Read and review if I don't get enough I might get "lazy again! I'm serious! Oh and make sure you read the top it has important info every time!**_


	14. Notice Please Read!

Okay as you all know I haven't posted in a while so I'm going to put this story on hold while I focus on the other ones. If you haven't already please check out the other ones. I'll still be working on Dawn of the Fox and Light Devours Darkness so please read those ones too I might post on Christmas Break so I hope you can wait until then.


End file.
